Collection of Troypay Oneshots
by xGuiltyxPleasure
Summary: A collection of M Rated Troypay oneshots. Ideas submitted by readers.
1. Just Once, Rated: M

Idea submitted by: gossipgirlfan101

Pairing: Troypay

Rating: M

Quote: "Troy Fuck me. Fuck me for once not Gabby. Fuck me. Just one time. Fuck me Troy Bolton."

Summary: All of the Gang are at a party at Troy's. Sharpay wants to sleep with Troy for one night, even though she has a boyfriend and Troy is with Gabby. She wants a night of passion with him.

* * *

Sharpay crouched down, looking underneath the cabinets. She found what she was looking for in no time, and pulled out a bacardi bottle, setting it on the counter. Of course Troy Bolton wouldn't serve any alchohol at his party. His parents were away, and yet were well aware of this party, even encouraged it in fact, and trusted Troy to keep everything under control while they were gone. And he did. Sharpay's parents were gone a lot too, and didn't care what she did, but if they had, and were as trusting as Troy's parents were, she wouldn't be idiotic enough to pass up the chance to take advantadge of the situation. Well, Troy was going to have to explain to his parents tomorrow why half the house's alcoholic contents were emptied, because she had a feeling this wouldn't be the first bottle of bacardi everyone would go through. But she was unconcerned with that right now. To be honest, she'd never really liked parties, and needed something to help her chill out and make it through the night.

She'd come to the party because of Troy. Sure, she knew he was somewhere near in love with Gabriella Montez, but that didn't stop Sharpay from hoping. Hoping that one day Troy would wake up and suddenly come to the realization that it was Sharpay he was madly and undeniably in love with, and then he would dump Gabby and they would live happily ever after.

Sharpay had come to the party with Zeke. He was her boyfriend, almost by default. If she couldn't have Troy, it didn't mean she shouldn't have someone to kiss the ground she walked on and treat her like a princess. She just needed to feel loved sometimes. The fact that she didn't love him back was irrelevant.

Sharpay heard Troy as she was reentering the living room, a mixed drink in hand. She looked across the room and saw him standing in a circle with Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, and Jason. He was laughing a bit too loudly at something Gabriella was finishing saying. Doubtfull it was actually funny. She'd probably made a joke about Marie Currie or sodium pholsphate.

Sharpay moved over to where the group was standing, quietly, stealing into the conversation. She liked to make him jump, and did it often, slinking out from behind walls, brushing softly against him when he walked through the halls, and sneaking up behind him at his lockers.

"What's so funny Troy?" she asked as she slid into the circle with grace, while the rest of the group jumped, including Troy. She smirked satisfactorily.

"Oh, Gabriella was just telling a joke." Troy said, giving Sharpay an uneasy smile, still settling his nerves.

"About what?" Sharpay asked. She said this looking directly at Troy, yet Gabriella was the one who answered.

"Ivan Ivanovich, the great Russian scientist does an experiment. He wants to know how fast a thermometer falls down-"

"Oh, a science joke. How unlikely." Sharpay said sarcastically, interupting her in a cool voice.

The mile wide smile dropped from Gabriella's face and she looked over at Troy, exchanging a glance with him merely acknowledging Sharpay's unappolegetic rudeness.

"Is that alchohol?" Jason asked, getting a whiff of Sharpay's drink. He leaned in closer to smell it.

"Ninety percent rum, ten percent diet coke." Sharpay replied, taking a sip.

"Dude, I didn't know there were drinks here. Finally, you throw a normal high school party!" Chad said to Troy, patting his friend on the back.

"I didn't serve alchohol." Troy said, "Sharpay please tell me you brought that with you."

"Nope." she replied, smiling.

"You drank my parents liquor? They might notice!" Troy excalimed.

"They probably will because I left some out for everyone else too. Along with a note telling them where they could find the rest when the first bottle ran out." Sharpay giggled a little, hiccupping from the drink.

"Damn it!" Troy said. He quickly fled the group heading into the kitchen.

"Well toodles children!" Sharpay said to the group of teens giving her disbelieving stares. She turned on her toes and flounced away from them, pretending to head further into the living room. But she headed out of the room into the dining room, taking the other entrance into the kitchen where Troy now was, clutching his hair in frusteration as he tried to confinscate the alchohol from the unwilling party guests. There were three visible bottles being passed around.

"You really need to relax." Sharpay said from behind him, causing him to jump again. He turned around wildly to face her.

"Don't tell me to relax! You don't know my parents, okay? They expect a lot from me, and I can't let them down." Troy sighed loudly. "Give that to me." he said firmly to some cheerleader who'd been passed a bottle of tequilla. She looked dissapointed, but gave it to Troy because he was Troy, and smiled sweetly at him. He shoved it down under the cabinet along with the other two bottles he'd just taken away.

"Alright, everyone out of the kitchen and into the living room!" He said loudly. People passed funny looks to him, but they dwindled out the main entrance into the living room. "Great." Troy muttered, grabbing a fistfull of hair close to his forehead.

"Troy." Sharpay placed a hand on his elbow, "You can just buy some more drinks and replace them with these. Your parents will never know. All the bottles were full when I found them."

Troy sighed loudly, "Sharpay, I am under twenty one, and would be too terrified to try to buy alchohol."

"Luckily for you then, I have a fake id, and buy it all the time." Sharpay said. She flashed him a cocky smile.

"Really?" Troy asked, growing visibly calmer.

"Uh huh. So you can relax now and enjoy your party."

Troy nodded, inhaling deeply, "I guess I'll go back out there then." he said.

"Who said anything about going back out there?" Sharpay asked. She raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to him. "I said you should enjoy your party. It didn't look like you were having a genuinely good time out there, laughing with the physist."

Troy laughed a little, "Huh, well maybe her jokes are a little corny-actually most of the time I don't understand them at all- but you didn't really appear to be happy walking in on Zeke Baylor's arm either. Where is your boyfriend anyways?"

Sharpay shrugged, "I don't care. I don't really care much for him to be honest. But you on the other hand," she took a menacing step closer to him, "I think about you all the time." She smiled at him, backing him into the counters. She pressed her body up against his, and ran her tongue over her lips seductively.

Troy looked alarmed. "Sharpay, I've got to go." he squeaked out. He ran out of the kitchen before she had the chance to protest, and back into the party. Sharpay sighed and leaned against the oven. Begrudgingly she entered the living room again as well. She saw Troy, who had already rejoined his circle, standing with his friends feigning a good time. The look of alarm had not yet completely left his face. He looked over at Sharpay, locked eye contact with her for a brief second, and then quickly looked away. There was no point in going back over to him. She knew he wouldn't knowingly let her lure him into a place where the two were alone again.

Troy always seemed scared to be alone with her, afraid he might actually be pressured into doing something he'd regret. He was, afterall, a seventeen year old boy, and Sharpay was not ony beautiful but also incredibly manipulative. How much self control could he be expected to maintain before being pushed over the edge.

"Hey baby, I've been looking for you." Zeke came up from behind her, placing a hand around her waist, and kissing her cheek.

"I've told you, don't call me baby." Sharpay said irritably, not looking over at her boyfriend.

"Sorry." Zeke said, he pulled her in closer to his side, and reached down, squeezing her ass. Sharpay yelped in suprise. Zeke didn't move his hand away, and caressed the same spot, moving his hands in circles, "I was thinking we might go upstairs or something." he said.

Sharpay was still staring off at Troy. "Yeah, sure." she said absently to Zeke, not looking away from Troy until Zeke began pulling her up the stairs with him.

He pulled her down the upstairs hall and pushed her into one of the bedrooms. It wasn't Troy's, but she wasn't sure if it was a spare bedroom or not. There were pictures of Troy at different ages all over the room, including family portratits, and she had a feeling it was his parents' room. Sharpay knew she was exactly the type of girl they didn't want influencing Troy. She'd drank their alchohol, tried to get their son to cheat on his darling girlfriend, and now she was about to have sex on what was possibly thier own bed. She snickered a little at the thought.

Zeke pushed her down on to the bed on her back. She wasn't vary aware of him as he lowered himself on to her, kissing down her neck. Her mind kept drifting. She had been in the mood, but she wanted Troy Bolton on top of her, not her increasingly annoying boyfriend. She supposed she could imagine Troy while Zeke did what he wanted with her. She stared up at the ceiling, instantly feeling herself grow much wetter simply by imagining it was Troy on top of her rather than Zeke. He lifted her top over her head, leaving her in a white tank top. He slipped her jeans off of her, and she felt a surge of excitement rush through her, as she thought of Troy removing her underwear soon. Zeke stroked her through her panties, trying to tease her, and she turned her head to the side as she moaned. When she did this, her vision was redirected to a picture of thirteen year old Troy, smiling with a group of cousins in a booth at a resturant. Suddenly she felt sick.

"Stop." she commanded. She kicked Zeke in his chest.

"What?" He asked, sitting up next to her.

"I'm not in the mood right now." Sharpay said. Zeke looked crestfallen. She felt guilty. It was cruel to stop him after he'd gotten worked up, and she knew she did this too him all too often. "I'll make it up to you. You can come back to my house with me tonight, okay? I just don't want to do it here."

Zeke nodded, seemingly pleased with the outcome, "Okay." He stood up off the bed and stretched, "You want to head back downstairs then?" he asked her.

Sharpay shook her head, "I actually want to rest for just a second if that's okay. You go ahead, and I'll be down in just a minute."

"Okay." Zeke said. He bent down and kissed Sharpay on the head. Then he left the room, and she heard his footsteps head down the stairs. She fell back on to the bed, suddenly very tired. She didn't feel good, and wasn't ready to rejoin the party just yet. She closed her eyes to rest for just a moment, and unawarely drifted into sleep on top of the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Troy opened the bedroom door. It was midnight and everyone was leaving the party. Troy Bolton didn't throw all nighters either. It complied with the no-alchohol agenda. He was checking to make sure no couples had wandered upstairs and passed out at some point in one of the bedrooms. He definitely didn't want his parents to come home to that.

He gasped when he found Sharpay in his parents' bedroom, by herself. Zeke had been looking for her for a while, and Troy had sent him home without her, assuming that she'd either left with Ryan, who had already gone home, or with some other random guy, which wouldn't have shocked Troy at all, and probably wouldn't have been that shocking to Zeke either. But there she was, lying out on the bed. Her jeans and sweater were both discarded, and she lay in a thin white tank top and black lacey underwear.

Shutting the door, he stepped in closer to her. He was about to wake her up, but was silenced by the closer view of her. Her tanktop was pushed incredibly low. Her nipples were the only thing it was keeping contained, the rest of her breasts spilling out over the top. He felt an uncontrolable amount of want surge throughout his body. He knew he should wake her and give her the chance to properly clothe herself, but he couldn't, and instead sat down on the bed next to her, his eyes never leaving her body.

Before he thought about what he was doing, he saw his hand reaching slowly out in front of him. He ran it lightly across the top of the exposed part of her breasts. He could feel himself hardening significantly when he did so. He thought about pushing her shirt down a little further, revealing all of her breasts. But then she stirred a little in her sleep, making a small noise, and tilting her pretty face to the side, reminding him that she was a living person. He withdrew his hand immediately, feeling his heart pound with a mixture of guilt and fear of getting caught. His face flushed with shame, and he started to get up. He'd let her wake up on her own. She would eventually and then if she wanted a ride home he'd give her one. For now he just needed to get the hell out of the room where she lay in so little clothing.

Sharpay made another noise in her sleep and stirred again, and he realized, a little too late, that she was waking up. She turned again, and then opened her eyes. She closed them and reopened them a couple of times, before leaving them open, and turning to find him.

"Troy?" she asked sleepily.

"Hey." he whispered, "I think you fell asleep up here. Everyone's leaving. I-I came to wake you up." Troy stuttered over the final sentence and hoped the guilt in his voice wasn't so obvious. What had he done anyways? He'd barely touched the top of her chest while she was asleep, and he doubted she would have minded anyways. Still, he was Troy Bolton, and he never did anything like that.

"Oh." she yawned, and stretched her arms out, bringing them together in front of her. Both of them gazed down to the tremendous amount of cleavage this created. Sharpay looked back to Troy whose eyes were still angled down her shirt. He looked...hungry. She smiled.

"See anything you like?" she whispered into his ear.

"Ah!" Troy jumped away from her. Sharpay snickered, and turned herself to face him. She got down on her knees, where she knew she'd still have a large amount of cleavage to engage him with. Then she crawled slowly towards him.

"All hot and bothered are you?" she asked, giggling as she approached him. She ran one finger over the bulge pressing against his jeans. Troy let out a noise that was a mixture between alarmed and a groan. Sharpay titlted her head up and began placing small kisses on his neck. She sucked it, and continued her finger's torturous path over the bulge as it grew larger.

"Sharpay, you have to get off of me, please." Troy said. He shut his eyes, trying to ignore the pleasure of what she was doing to him and work up just an ounce of self control, at least enough to push Sharpay away. If she could at least stop touching him, he could think clearer and be able to leave the room.

"Why?" Sharpay asked. She moved herself on to Troy's lap, and straddled him. "Ooh, you're throbbing." Sharpay said, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt to pull him in. She kissed his lips. "Those jeans have to be uncomfortable. Do you want me to take them off?"

Troy placed a hand on the small of her back. He could feel all of his mind power fading away. It was almost like the sensation of losing one's sanity. His mind lost track of all other things and he couldn't move his focus away from Sharpay and the pleasure she was creating for him.

"Sharpay, please." Troy said. He felt her hands reach for the button on his jeans. She undid them. He could feel himself now fully erect, and throbbing painfully, wantingly, but at the back of his mind, the last sane part of his brain kept eating at him telling him he had to try and stop this while he could. "Sharpay I have a girlfriend!" he was able to blurt out.

She leaned up to his ear, kissing the lobe. She pressed her lips up close to his ear and whispered, "Troy Fuck me. Fuck me for once not Gabby. Fuck me. Just one time. Fuck me Troy Bolton."

Troy felt himself loose all control. If she wanted to be fucked, he'd do it, but that was it. She'd tempted him into this, and when she got hurt afterwards when he was back with his girlfriend she'd have to deal with the consequences on her own. He'd tried so hard to be the nice guy, and Sharpay just didn't want to let him. Well, fine, let her have it her way.

Troy shoved her shirt all the way down like he'd wanted to earlier, pushing the fabric completely off of her breasts. He trailed one thumb across them, just to test them out. Sharpay's back arched, her chest being brought closer to him. She bent down to slide his jeans off of her, her breasts moving away from his hands and spilling out of the tank top as she did so. She came back up, now straddling Troy in only his boxers, and removed her top completely. She moved her ass in small circles on top of him, over his aching manhood. He placed his hands on her hips, steadying her as she did so. She undid the buttons on his shirt as she danced on top of him, and slid his shirt off of him. He reached his hands up to her breasts again, but only ran his thumbs along the underside of them. Sharpay arched her back and pressed them against his bare chest, both of them moaning as she did so. He reached back up to push her chest away from his so that he was able to grab her breasts completely now. He massaged them, and she shut her eyes, still moving in circles on top of him, his hands on her chest keeping her balance. She let out a long moan.

Troy fell back against the bed, and guided her with him. She straddled him on her knees. He ran his thumbs in circles across her nipples, and then trailed his hand down her stomach to her panties. He pushed them down, and reached his hand between her thighs, her wetness trickling down on to it. He easily inserted two of his fingers into her, and moved them up and down. She moaned loudly, thrusting towards him a few times as he did so. She reached her hand down towards his boxers, trying to grab him and even the playing field, but he moved his index finger to her clit, pressing up and down on it fastly, stopping her hand from moving any further. He pulled his hand out of her, and pushed her down towards his left side. She fell easily, and whimpered as he moved into straddling position on top of her, pushing his boxer shorts off of him. He lowered himself on to her, and she could feel him painfully hard against her inner thigh.

"You want to be fucked?" he asked, using her choice of words when the proposition had been made.

She nodded, biting her lip to stop the uncontrolable noises trying to escape from her. He took her chin in one of his hands.

"You're trembling." he said.

"I need you." she replied, sighing out, her breath shaky.

He kissed her once on the lips and then suddenly thrust himself into her. She screamed out in suprise and ecstasy, "Faster!" she commanded immediately upon his entering. Troy shoved himself far up inside of her, and then pulled back out, only to immediately slam right back in again. He moved himself in her as hard and fast as was humanly possible for him, and they both moaned loudly in delight. Their orgasms hit at the same time, and she screamed in pleasure when both of them released, wetness filling her.

When he finally pulled out of her, both of them layed on their backs, still panting roughly, on top of the sweaty sheets.

"That was amazing." Sharpay said between heavy breaths.

"I know." Troy said. He stepped out of the bed, and found his boxers, slipping them back on.

"What are you doing?" she asked, not expecting him to get out of the bed so soon.

"What?" Troy said, "That's what you wanted right? For me to fuck you, one time?"

Sharpay's face fell and she felt her lip trembling as he stepped into the bathroom. "Oh." she said softly, not sure if he even heard her. She shivered and pulled the covers up to her chin, suddenly feeling very small and insignificant. Troy stepped back into the room.

Troy walked back into the room, knelt beside where she lay in bed, and cupped her chin in his hand, pulling her eye's direction up to him.

"Are you doing anything next Friday?" he asked her.

"Yeah." she said, sighing, "Zeke and me are going out to dinner and then to see some movie."

"Perfect." Troy replied, "I'm taking Gabriella out, and will be home around eleven. See you then." He kissed her lips, and Sharpay thought her heart would burst out of happiness. Troy walked back over to the bed and layed back down beside her, nestiling up against her back.

"Why not just fuck me once and be done with it?" she asked, quoting them both casually, not letting on that she'd been nearly crushed when she'd thought he was leaving.

Troy kissed her hair, "That was too amazing for us to only let it happen once." he said.

Sharpay smiled, and rolled over to kiss his lips. She stood up, and began putting her clothes on this time, as he had done mere moments before.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked. It was his turn to sound dissapointed.

"I've got to get home before everyone wakes up and realizes I'm not there." she said. She walked over to the bed where Troy layed, and leaned down to kiss his frowning mouth, "See you next week." she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? This is the longest single chapter I've ever written, but I had a lot of fun with it. Review pleeeeeeeease! xoxo.**


	2. The Sleepover, Rated: M

Idea submitted by: Troypayroxmysox

Pairing: Troypay

Rating:M

Quote: "I love to hate you"

Summary: Sharpay hates Troy. When she has a sleepover and everyone is invited but him he comes over anyways.

* * *

Troy ran behind Chad, grabbing the ball from his left hand unexpectedly, faked left to Jason, and then threw the ball over Zeke's head making the winning point for their two-on-two game.

"And game!" Troy said proudly. Jason high fived him, although he knew Troy was mostly responsible for their win.

"You'll loose your game one day hoops, just wait." Chad threatened smiling.

"Hey, guys, uh, we should go shower, we've got to get out of here pretty soon." Zeke said.

"Oh, right." Chad said. He glanced sideways at Troy.

"Wait, what?" Troy asked, "You guys are going somewhere after this and you didn't invite me?"

"We're going to Sharpay's, I doubt you'd want to be invited." Jason said smiling.

"Dude!" Chad said. Him and Zeke both shot Jason dirty looks.

"Oh, _her. _She decided not to invite me to one of her parties. Big deal, she's a bitch anyways." Troy shot the basketball into the net, trying not to look upset.

"It's just a sleepover thing." Zeke said, scratching the back of his neck.

"A sleepover? Ha, that's lame." Troy said. He retrieved the ball and dribbled it back over to his friends. "What is this, second grade? She'll be upset when I have my graduation party and the whole school's there except her. Bitch."

"Kinda testy, huh?" Chad said, smiling knowingly at his friend. Troy was one of the most popular boys at East High, and as down to earth as he tried to remain, he was used to his position and hated being left out of anything.

"No, dude, I'm not testy! I just feel like Sharpay's always going out of her way to make me miserable. I mean, she doesn't even like you guys all that much, but she invites you to a sleepover at her house, knowing you're my best friends and you'll tell me eventually." Troy said. "Who else is going?" he couldn't help asking curiously.

"Gabriella, Ryan will be there of course, Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha." Chad said.

"Gabriella's going? Do you remember how awful Sharpay was to Gabriella when she first came to East High? And these days, they're suddenly like, best friends? I swear she does all this just to piss me off!" Troy slammed his ball into the fence. It rattled off loudly.

"Yeah she does really hate you." Jason said laughing.

"Yeah, well she's got something coming for her, just wait." Troy muttered, retrieving his ball again his friends ran into his house to clean up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ryan!" Sharpay's voice came sharply from upstairs, causing her brother to jump, and hop off the couch where he had been sitting comfortably.

"Yeah Shar?" he called up the staircase.

"You know I don't like to communicate by shouting!" Sharpay shouted. "Come up here if you want to talk to me!"

"You're the one who wants to talk to me!" Ryan whined as he headed up the stairs. He entered the large rec room his sister had designated for the sleepover to take place in.

"Yeah sis?" he asked.

"Ryan, I don't understand why I'm up here cleaning and getting ready on my own, when you have two perfectly good feet and arms." Sharpay said, adjusting the throw pillows on the couch.

"Sorry Sharpay." Ryan sighed, "Would you like some help?"

"Would you get the extra blankets and the bean bags and bring them up here? And then bring up the drinks and snacks, okay?"

"Okay." Ryan said, "When's everyone getting here?"

"In, like, fifteen minutes."

"You know, I think you should have invited Troy Bolton." Ryan said.

"Why would I invite that self absorbed snobby prick over to my house?" Sharpay said sharply.

"He's actually a pretty nice guy." Ryan said, "And I know you only invited his basketball buddies over to make him mad. That's cruel."

Sharpay shrugged, "Troy Bolton is not coming to my party. That's final."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Whatever sis." he muttered. She exited the room to retouch her makeup.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang sat around in a circle, eating popcorn, talking, and laughing. They had just started one of the scary movies Sharpay had rented for the night, and were halfway watching it while talking. The doorbell rang, interrupting Gabriella as she was telling a story about a creepy backstage kid who was obsessed with her feet.

"Sorry." Sharpay said to Gabriella, "I'll go see who that is. I'll be right back."

Sharpay ran down the stairs, Ryan following close behind.

Troy stood at the Evans' door, pleased with himself. He couldn't wait to see the pissy look on Sharpay's face when she realized he'd crashed her party. The door opened, and Troy smiled wildly at Sharpay. It immediately slammed back in his face, her expression remaining neutral.

"Wait who was that?" Ryan asked his sister as he stepped off the last step onto the landing. Sharpay didn't answer him, and tried to pass him to go back upstairs. Ryan stopped her, holding her back by her shoulder, and he went to reopen the front door.

"Hey Troy." he said, when he found him still smiling on the front porch. "Uh, come on in."

Troy stepped inside, smirking when he saw Sharpay's horrified and furious expression.

"Hey Shar." he said. He reached over, hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek, purely for the purpose of aggravating the hell out of her.

"Ugh!" Sharpay exclaimed, shoving Troy's chest away from her, "Get off of me Bolton! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard there was a sleepover." Troy said.

"Yes there is. One which you are not invited to!" Sharpay exclaimed, her face flushing angrily.

"Sharpay, don't be rude. Troy, you're welcome to stay. I wanted to invite you but my sister excluded you due to sheer bitchiness." Ryan said. Sharpay smacked the back of his head.

"Awesome." Troy smiled arrogantly at Sharpay. She glared at him, and then stomped her feet, storming back upstairs in a rage.

"Did you come here just to piss her off?" Ryan asked Troy, smiling knowingly as soon as Sharpay was out of earshot.

"Yep." Troy said. Ryan patted him on the back as the two followed in Sharpay's path back upstairs.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella said brightly when he entered the rec room.

"Hey man what are you doing here?" Chad asked.

"Just decided to come." Troy said casually, ignoring Sharpay's loud huff.

"Yeah, well if he's going to be in here, I'm going to be somewhere else!" Sharpay said. She jumped up off of the sleeping bag she was sitting on, and stormed back out of the room she'd just entered.

Sharpay stomped down the hall and into her bedroom, "STUPID TROY!" she screamed, slamming her door with all her might. She let out a loud scream as soon as she was shut inside her room. She sat down on her bed, waiting for somebody to walk in and console her, beg her to come back to the party as she was the life of it, and to help her kick Troy Bolton to the curb.

Her bedrooom door opened a moment later. Sharpay looked up gleefully, and then her smile immediately fell into a sharp scowl.

"Get out of my room Bolton." Sharpay said. Instead, Troy stepped into the room, shutting the door.

"Excuse me, are you deaf? Leave!"

"No thanks." Troy said casually. He sat down on the bed next to Sharpay.

"I don't understand why you would still show up when you knew I didn't want you here." Sharpay said.

"Hm," Troy said, "You want to know the truth? I think this is all an act. I think you like me Sharpay. In fact, I think you like me a lot." Troy reached over and grabbed Sharpay's wrists tightly.

"I loathe you." Sharpay said, shooting daggers at Troy. He was inches away from her. He placed one hand on her left breast, and massaged it through the fabric of her shirt. Sharpay looked down in alarm, her eyes wild, but she didn't break free of his hold.

"I don't believe you." Troy said, continuing to massage the one breast, "I think you like me, and I think you like what I'm doing to you." He let go of her other wrist, and brought that hand up to her other breast, kneading it as well. He could feel Sharpay's heart pounding wildly against her chest, a mixture of fear, anger, and arrousal.

"I hate you." Sharpay insisted again, as Troy's hands continued. He yanked her pajama shorts down her thighs, and ran his fingers along the lining of her panties. Sharpay bit her lip, trying not to show any signs of pleasure on her face.

"I don't believe you. Why don't you just shut up bitch, and do what we both know you want to." Troy said harshly. He could tell it was turning her on. He quickly shoved her panties down, and reached his hand between her thighs, running his middle finger along her, but never entering.

"I hate you!" Sharpay said again, this time passionately, accompanied by a moan.

"Take your shirt off skank." Troy said gruffly. He continued to run his finger along her, and kissed her neck.

"You can take it off yourself you son of a bitch." Sharpay spat back. Troy immediately lifted it off of her, kissing her neck again roughly as he unhooked her bra and pulled it off of her. He squeezed her breasts hard in both his hands and then threw her down onto the bed on her back. She immediately sat back up again, however, and pulled his shirt open eagerly, buttons ripping off and bouncing on the floor. She covered his chest in desperate kisses.

"Lay down on your back, you slut, or I'll make you." Troy growled. Sharpay moaned happily, and layed down on the bed. Troy spread her legs open and placed his head between them. Sharpay squealed loudly as he began to eat her, his tongue roaming up and down. He flicked his tongue up inside her several times causing her to involuntarily lift her hips off the bed each time, before she settled down again.

"Troy." she moaned, dragging his name out, "God, that feels so good. Oh I'm so wet, I'm going to come too soon." Troy removed his head from between her legs.

"Don't. Not yet." he commanded harshly. He slid his own pants off, along with his boxer shorts. Sharpay stared down at his dick, her eyes registering exteme arousal.

"Suck it." he commanded. She looked back up at his face, glaring heatedly at him.

"Ass." she hissed, but she lowered herself on to her knees, and crawled towards him quickly. She slid her mouth over his cock and proceeded to give him head, while he pressed down roughly on the top of her head, groaning loudly as she moved her mouth up and down him.

"Stop." he muttered, afraid like her that he wouldn't be able to last long enough before he was inside her. She continued her feat though. He gripped her head in his hands, and yanked her away from him. "When I tell you to stop, listen." he said.

"Get inside of me you stupid bastard." Sharpay muttered. Troy pinned her down on the bed on her back, and then shoved his hard cock inside of her with no further warning. Sharpay screamed in delight, and then both of them moaned loudly as they moved together, clutching each others backs and gasping for air. Sharpay dug her fingernails into his back, making sure she left her mark, groaning loudly in ecstasy. They came at almost exactly the same time, completely in synch as one. When they had finished they both collapsed on each other, breathing in and out heavily.

"I hate you." Sharpay said again, panting as she lay back, with her eyes closed.

Troy pulled the covers back and pulled her under them with him. "You know you liked that. You're such a whore." Troy clutched her body tightly to his, pulling the covers up snugly around her shoulders so she wouldn't be cold.

"Troy?" she asked tentatively, "You know every time I've told you I hate you, I mean I love you." she winced.

Troy kissed her forehead and then her lips, "I hate you too." he murmured.

* * *

**A/N: As always, please review. I have another idea that was submitted to write, and then I'll need new ideas again so let me know! I hope this was okay. xoxo.**


	3. The Bachelor Party, Rated: M

**A/N: Okay, here's my next oneshot. I promise to xHeSaidSheSaidx and to xLovexPeacex I will do both of your oneshots soon, but I recieved about fifty ideas from this same person in the past 48 hours for naughty oneshots, and I decided I really wanted to write one now. **

* * *

Idea submitted by: Fairyvixenmaiden's friend Roxy. (Is that a good enough way to give credit for the idea?)

Pairing: Troypay (Obviously)

Rating: M

Summary: It's Troy's bachelor party. Sharpay's disguises herself as a stripper and gives Troy a private performance. He gets carried away with the hot blonde and commits infidelity before he's even taken his vows all through the night and into the morning of his wedding.

* * *

Chad walked in with another case of beer. "Why do you look so unhappy man?" he asked his friend, setting down the alcohol on the floor of his loft apartment.

Troy scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I'm not really a party kind of guy. I'd rather just skip the whole bachelor party thing, and just relax on my last night before the wedding."

"Dude! The bachelor party is the _only _incentive guys have for getting married. After that, the girls have full range." Chad argued, "Enjoy it man! I've got four cases of beer here, and a smoking hot stripper on the way. Not to mention you get to hang around with your closest guy friends. You know, since you'll probably start ignoring me once you've got a wife and two screaming brats on your hands."

"Woah!" Troy held up his hands, "No one's said anything about kids. I don't want anything close to kids right now. I don't even think I can handle the responsibilities of a dog. Maybe a cat. But no kids."

"Ha!" Chad said, "This is what I mean about marriage being soley beneficial to the girl. Trust me, about three weeks into your marriage and Gabriella's going to be nagging your ass day in and day out about babies. Chicks love babies." Chad cracked a beer open prematurely, as no one had yet to arrive for the party, and took a swig.

Troy winced, "You really think so?"

"I know so." Chad said, "That's why you better enjoy your bachelor party now, while you can."

"But why does it have to be such a stereotypical male fest?" Troy asked, "Gabriella had a shower last week, and everything was decorated with white roses and they ate cake and people brought her gifts. I only saw it after everyone had left, but it looked nice."

"Dude!" Chad said, hitting Troy in the back of the head, "You sound like such a homo. White roses? And hello, I got you a gift and it's much better than teapots and toaster ovens. A pretty naked lady dancing around a pole. You get a lap dance. That's your present."

"I don't want a lap dance." Troy whined, "I just want to get married without all the pre-wedding hassle. Do you know how stressfull the past twelve weeks have been for me?"

"That's why tonight's your night to relax and enjoy yourself." Chad said, "Now chill the hell out."

The doorbell rang, echoing through the spacious living room.

"I'll get it." Chad said, leaving Troy as he went to greet the first of the guests.

* * *

"Stripper's here!" Chad called loudly. The room erupted in male cheers from the other guests, as Chad made his way through the crowd towards the front door.

Troy sighed, trying his best to enjoy himself. He wasn't much of a drinker, and was growing annoyed with his increasingly drunk guests, while he remained sober, his first beer still in his hand, half unfinished.

The men whistled and clapped as the sole female at the party made her way into the center of the room. Troy admired the blonde's attractive features, deciding he might be able to enjoy his own bachelor's party after all. She set up her pole in the center of Troy's living room, and then went back to change the music.

She wore a masquerade mask and didn't take it off as she started her dance. Troy thought it was unconventional, but still sort of hot. He felt his jeans tightening as she did her routine, spinning around the slender pole, ample bare skin showing under her skimpy outfit.

"Who's the lucky guy getting married tomorrow?" she asked, walking sultrily into the crowd, shaking her hips with every step.

Some guys let out some cat calls as they pointed to Troy.

"Troooy!" one of his friends yelled. Troy sheepishly held up one of his hands as she approached him. His mind was trying to concentrate on something else, away from the noise of the room. That voice... He knew that voice...

"What's your name?" suddenly the blonde was on his lap, running her fingers up his chest. This was clearly a formality. She had to have heard the guys shouting his name.

"Troy." he squeaked out anyways. She was moving her ass back and forth across his lap, too much for him to bear in front of all his guests.

"Well Troy," she reached out and grabbed him by his tie, lossening it and then discarding it on the floor, "I'm going to give you a _private _show." She danced on him for a minute more, and then stood up, walking away from him, "Meet me in the bedroom." With that, she was gone down the hall to locate the bedroom, and left Troy with his eyes triple their normal width.

"Bedroom?" He asked bewildered. He scrambled up and approached Chad, who stood near the center of the room, his jaw hung open in awe.

"Dude!" Troy grabbed the collar of Chad's shirt, "Why the hell did she just ask me to join her in the bedroom?"

Chad laughed, already having been affected by the alcohol, "How should I know?" he said, "But you better hurry in there. Man! I'd wreck that chick's body if I had the chance."

"Chad!" Troy said, "Did you hire me a stripper or a hooker, because there is a very distinct difference."

"A stripper!" Chad said defensively, "I swear, I called and ordered a stripper. _Just _a stripper. Look dude, she said a private show. She probably will do a few more tricks for just you and then leave."

Troy nodded, "Okay. I'll go in there and see I guess." He turned around and walked very hesitantly down the hall, towards his bedroom, wondering if she'd found the right room.

"Uh, hello?" he asked, stepping in the room.

"Troy." her voice said. He felt her arms snake around from behind him, rubbing her hands down his chest.

"Are you a stripper or a hooker?" he blurted out.

The masked blonde took a step back, covering her mouth, pretending to be offended. "A stripper." she said, in mock defense. She shut the bedroom door. "I'd never do anything as degrading as having sex for money."

"Degrading. Right." Troy muttered, looking down at the flimsy blue shimmery fabric that managed to cover the necessary areas, becoming fully sheer over her stomach. Her tan legs were fully exposed, and he ran his eyes down the length of them appreciatively.

"Just sit down, and enjoy yourself." she instructed. She walked him over to the bed and softly pushed him down on it so he was sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Will do." Troy said. She straddled herself on his lap, not lowering herself down enough to touch him, but ghost dancing above him, teasing him. Troy stared at her. He knew her from somewhere. She was so familiar.

"Can I take your mask off?" he asked, reaching for it. She grabbed his hands softly before he reached her face, bringing them down her sides, allowing him to lightly graze the fabric on her body.

"Not yet." she breathed. She lowered herself on him fully, beginning to dance on his lap. Troy groaned a little and stiffened.

"Relax Troy." she whispered in his ear. Chills rushed down the length of his spine, and his cock began to raise, brushing against the zipper of his jeans. She ran her acrylic nails down his chest, undoing the buttons, and spread his shirt open. She rubbed her body up his chest, and then pushed his shirt off of his arms until it was fully discarded. She brought her arms around his neck, and lifted herself off of his lap again, so that she was straddling above him, supporting herself up on her knees on the bed.

"So, what's your girlfriend's name?" she asked, looking down at his face just below hers, softly playing with his hair. Troy stared down her top, taking in as much cleavage as was visible visually.

"Gab-" he stopped, as she removed the top, leaving him to admire her breasts, bubbling over a tiny bra.

"Gab?" she asked amusedly.

"-briella." Troy finished, not looking away from her alluring chest.

"I bet she'd be jealous." she said casually, tousling his hair, until he finally looked up at her face.

"She'd be jealous of any girl doing what you're doing to me." Troy said, "But especially," Troy reached up now, and removed the mask, catching her by suprise, "Sharpay Evans." he finished.

Sharpay let out a breath, "She's always been jealous of me." she said.

Troy chuckled, "How long did you think you'd be able to keep your identity a secret inches from my face in this?" he held up the masquerade mask.

"When did you catch on?" she asked.

"Somewhere between immediately and not long after I entered the bedroom." he answered. "You're not a stripper, now are you? What are you doing here Sharpay?"

Sharpay parted her lips slightly, and feigned a pout, "Just congratulating you." she said, widening her eyes in innocence.

Troy rolled his eyes, and smiled.

"In my own special way." she added, pushing him down so that he was lieing with his back against the bed, while his legs still hung over the edge. She straddled him fully again, remaining sitting up, and began to move across him again. "Don't pretend you're not enjoying it." she said.

Troy smiled, sitting up again, despite her wishes, "I never said that." he said. He kissed her full pink lips, unable to hold back any longer, "Was Chad in on this?" he asked against her mouth.

"No." she replied, leaning back, "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve Troy Bolton."

"I'd like to see them." Troy said cunningly. He kissed her soft lips again. When she pulled away, he reached up with both his hands to entangle them in the long blonde tresses that fell long past her shoulders in soft waves. He played with her hair for a moment, and then paused, studying her.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." Troy stated.

"It's your bachelor party." Sharpay pointed out. "Time for one last blowout before your tied down to the math girl."

"Actually, it's going to be the medical girl now." Troy said, "She's studying to become a surgeon- Mmph." He was interrupted by Sharpay kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Shut up Troy." she mumbled softly, before coming back in to attach her lips to his again.

He ran his hands up and down her body, realizing what he was agreeing to by kissing her back as he muttered, "Okay." helplessly against her lips. She was like a witch that put him under her spell, leaving him defenseless. He'd never cheated on Gabriella. But now, with it being only a matter of hours until he stood at the altar; now, as he wrapped his arms tighter around the blonde in his arms, he couldn't believe how seriously he was considering it. He was about to commit infidelity before he'd even taken the vows.

Sharpay shoved him hard on his back, silencing his thoughts. She undid the front clasp of her bra, fully exposing her breasts to Troy who took them in with his eyes, completely dumbfounded by their sudden revelation. He stared longingly up at them, as he continued to run his hands up and down the sides of her stomach innocently. He had yet to be brazen enough to place his hands anywhere daring, and remained this way now.

Sharpay laughed softly, "You can touch me Troy." she said, "Anywhere you like."

Troy gulped loudly and nodded before reaching up for her breasts and cupping them in his hands. He squeezed them softly, and began to knead them, glancing down to see if his hard on had managed to grow visible through denim. Sharpay smiled and unzipped his jeans for him, pulling them down his legs. He kicked them off and then flipped her over, so she was now laying with her back on the bed. He crawled over to her and lowered his mouth to one of her breasts, flicking the nipple with his tongue. He used his hand to continue to massage the other one so that both would recieve attention. Sharpay moaned loudly and arched her back. Troy gave both of her breasts equal time orally and with his hand, and then slowly trailed his kisses down her stomach to the underwear that remained her only article of clothing. He could see where she had soaked through them all along her entrance, and the sight turned him on even more, knowing it was him who had caused her wetness. He lowered the underwear down her legs, and barely touched her entrance, feeling her sticky pre-cum. He removed his fingers from the area, letting them hover over her inner thigh.

"Mmm Troy." Sharpay muttered, "Touch me there again."

Troy felt his loins stirring at her words and obeyed, pushing his hands further up her thighs and beginning to finger her. He stuck his index finger inside of her, and moved it around, testing the area. God, she was tight.

"More Troy!" she commanded.

He added another finger and began to pump them in and out.

"Uh. Yeah." Sharpay muttered above him. When he had enough room, he added the third finger and then quickly fastened the pace, working hard towards his goal of making her release as soon as possible. When her hips began to lift involuntarily off of the bed, thrusting while he jammed his fingers up her and then out, he knew she was close.

"Troy!" she shouted out as she climaxed. She settled back on the bed again, her hips coming to rest. "Troy." she said again, this time in satisfaction.

Troy licked the cum off his fingers, suprised at how much he enjoyed her taste. Sharpay lay back on the bed, her fingers dancing playfully over her own ribs, looking up at him and biting her lower lip, as she studied his face.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Troy asked her. He reached out and grabbed one of her breasts with his hand again, rubbing it softly, hoping that if he gave her enough pleasure, soon she would see to the needs of his own aching dick.

"How cute you are." she said, "And how happy I want to make you." Troy smiled at her, not letting on that he was about to explode if he didn't get some attention soon.

"What time's your wedding tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Eleven." Troy sighed, remembering the wedding, and feeling guilty. Sharpay's tiny hand was suddenly near his boxers, near his erection, and suddenly, his fiancee was again forgotten for the time being. Sharpay began to massage his hard on through the thin fabric of his boxer shorts, severely teasing him.

"Oh god, Sharpay, please." he mumbled, shutting his eyes. She pulled his boxers down, and put her hands around his now freed erection.

"Wow." she muttered, "Troy Bolton, you're well equipped."

She pushed him back on the bed, pulling his member up with her hands and staring at it, bracing herself before wrapping her mouth around him. She finally put her mouth tentatively around the tip, licking it a couple of times and eliciting several deep moans from Troy. She took him into her mouth as far as she could, and Troy shut his eyes, placing his hands on her soft hair and groaning inwardly. She was making him so warm in all the right areas, and the overall wetness of her saliva made the experience all the more pleasurable. As she began to move her mouth around him, he couldn't believe how close to climax he already felt. Getting head was obviously already an enjoyable experience no matter who he was getting it from, but Sharpay was so _good_. She excelled all other girls in the skills of oral services, Gabriella included.

"Stop Sharpay." he said, knowing he wouldn't be able to last much longer. She pulled him out of her, the sudden coldness unpleasant for him. Well, he supposed he'd have to use her cunt for warmth. It had been hot when he'd had his fingers inside of her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want to be inside of you." he said, "You know, when I..." he trailed of, embarassed.

Sharpay laughed, "You can come more than once Troy."

"Not usually." he said. He realized how lame that made him sound immediately after he said it, and his face reddened, his cheeks burned.

"Oh. Gabriella doesn't do it for you, huh?" Sharpay asked. She licked up one side of his cock and giggled, "Don't worry Troy. I'll keep you hard all night. Now where were we?" She enveloped him in her mouth again, and Troy tilted his head back, taking her words as true and focusing now on getting himself there. It didn't take too long the second time. He allowed himself to release his sperm inside her mouth, enjoying the loud sound she made when she spit it out onto the bedspread.

She crawled back up him, smiling seductively, and Troy felt his arousal restimulating almost immediately. She was utterly amazing. She stopped when they were chest to chest, and began to kiss his neck.

"How long do you think it will take you to get rowled up again?" she asked, biting lightly beneath his ear.

Troy grabbed hold of her ass cheeks, "Not very long." he squeaked. He felt like he was already there.

"Do you want to know the name of my vibrator?" she whispered into his ear.

"Mmm hmm." he managed back.

"Troy." she said, giggling softly.

Troy's eyes widened as a mental image of her using "Troy" flashed through his mind, and he suddenly flipped her over, taking her by suprise. He plowed himself into her and she screamed his name out loudly in delight.

"Troy!"

Troy began thrusting himself in and out of her, but she wasted no time in flipping the two back over so that she was on top. She looked intensely in his eyes as she began to slowly ride him, and Troy let her, relinquishing control. He felt her gasp when he hit a certain spot inside of her and she started to ride him faster, trying to make him hit the same spot again and again as much as possible. He steadied her by placing his hands on either side of her hips, and admired her in his ecstasy. Her breasts bounced enticingly and her mouth had fallen open only slightly. She had once been keeping eye contact with him, but as he hit her harder and faster on that same spot repeatedly, she had allowed her head to tilt back, her eyelids fluttering softly over her rolled back eyes. Her walls began to clench around him, and she began to repeat his name fastly underneath her breath between loud moans.

"Troy!" It was Chad's voice who shouted his name out now, not Sharpay's. "Oh my god, she is a hooker!"

Troy payed no attention to his friend. He was too _close._

"Everyone's leaving now." Chad said. Troy and Sharpay both continued to ignore him.

"I'll just go, I guess." Chad said.

Anything else he might have added before he shut the door once more was overrided by the sound of Sharpay beginning to orgasm. The sounds she made drove Troy insane and he too reached his before she was even finished. They collapsed together on top of the now tangled bedsheets, both panting heavily.

"That was...really good." Troy managed to say.

Sharpay turned over and kissed him. "It won't be long before I'm ready for more." she murmured.

* * *

Troy kissed her pussy, the one he'd worshipped all through the night. They were relaxing for a moment, having just finished yet another intense sex session. They hadn't slept once the entire night, but made love repeatedly, taking small breaks in between before starting up again.

Troy had long been aware of the daylight barely managing to seep in through the dark curtains of his bedroom.

"I'm going to have to get ready soon." he murmured to her. He was getting married today. Sharpay had him so tired out, that he couldn't even register anymore how huge that was, or how huge it was that on the day of his wedding, he was laying in bed with another woman. Endless of hours of sex did wonders for one's nerves.

Sharpay giggled profusely.

"What is it?" Troy asked, sitting up. He groaned, his body sore all over.

"Troy, do you want to know what time it is?" She asked.

Troy felt his heart begin to beat wildly against his chest, "What time is it?"

Sharpay leaned towards him and kissed his lips once, and then fell back on the bed. She reached under it and pulled out the alarm clock she'd purposefully shoved under the bed many hours ago, so that she was the only one able to keep track of time. She sighed happily before answering him, "Eleven thirty."

* * *

**A/N: Muahahaha. How was that for an evil ending. Interpret the rest how you will. **

**Roxy: I hope you find this to your liking. Honestly, you should create your own account soon and start writing. It sounds like you'll be much better at "graphic" writing than me, iykwim. But, if you anytime you think of new ideas please send them my way. Seriously, the ideas themselves are naughty enough to be fun to read without even being accompanied by a full story.**

**Where Sharpay says her vibrator's name is Troy... I've wanted to make her say that to him at some point but it doesn't really fit in with any of my current stories, so I figured I'd put it in here. I decided to take a break today from my serious stories and have fun with a oneshot, and a little bit of Troypay smut. So I hope you guys enjoyed reading. **

**Review please! xoxoxoxoxo. **


	4. Locker Room, Rated: M

**A/N: Wow, I haven't written one of these in a long time, but the mood struck me.**

* * *

Idea submitted by: Roxysmutlover

Pairing: Troypay, hence the title of this collection.

Rating: M ;)

Summary: Troy has just finished his basketball game. Sharpay sneaks in to the locker room to congratulate him on his win. She seduces him in the locker room, while Gabriella is outside waiting on him.

* * *

Troy stepped out of the shower, grabbing a white towel from the bench, and wrapping it around his waist. He was thankful for the steam that danced about the locker room, and prevented him from growing cold, now that he was suddenly deprived of the searing hot water he had been standing under seconds before.

The Wildcats had just finished their final game of the season. For Troy, this was his final game he would ever play in the East High gym, and the moment was bittersweet. Being captain of the team, he had stayed on the court much longer than the other players, modestly accepting praises from countless high school fans, along with several college board members, who were still attempting at recruiting Troy to play on their school's team. This gave him an advantage when it came to showering off afterwards, because the locker room had now emptied, and he was left with a few moments for himself, to relax, before he had to attend the huge after party at his own house.

Troy slowly strolled to his own locker, turning the lock at his own pace, not in any particular hurry to rush home to what awaited him. True, Troy liked being the popular guy, when it was convenient, but sometimes it was just too much of a hassle. In all honesty, he wasn't much of a party guy, and if his entire team hadn't informed him of their assumptions that the after party would be taking place at his house, he would not have even bothered with it. But he was left feeling obligated, and gave in to his teammates expectations.

Troy withdrew his red gym bag from his locker, setting it on the cement bench that ascended from the wall. He sighed heavily, knowing he couldn't waste too much more time before he dressed and left the locker room. He took it in visually, knowing it was the last time he would ever be in it after a Wildcat victory.

"Big crowd today. Good thing you won."

Troy jumped as he heard the feminine voice behind him, startled to say the very least. He turned to face Sharpay Evans, who looked comically out of place standing in the boys' locker room in her pink mini skirt and ultra high stilettos.

Troy smiled a little to himself, always amused by the sense of entitlement she carried with her, even in places where she clearly had no business being. Even now she looked completely at ease, smiling at him as if it were the most natural thing in the world for her to be standing in front of him while only a flimsy white towel covered the lower half of his body.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to congratulate you." She answered with a coquettish grin.

"Of course you did." Troy rolled his eyes playfully, "You know, most people congratulated me out on the court after the win."

Sharpay widened her brown orbs, "Well there were too many people out there. I didn't have the chance to talk to you."

She bit her lip innocently and lowered her head as if by some miraculous occurrence she had suddenly become shy. She peeked up at Troy through her lashes sweetly, until he let out a scoff and rolled his eyes.

Troy unzipped his gym bag, although he was unable to complete his intentions with Sharpay standing in the room.

"So is that all you wanted?" He asked her pointedly.

She nodded her head up and down and remained standing in front of him, pretending not to understand what he was aiming at.

Troy sighed, "Okay. Cut the ditz act. You know you don't fool me."

As soon as he spoke the words, she did as he commanded, and lifted her chin up again, smiling at him slyly like a cunning fox.

"Some guys think it's cute." She replied, with a small shrug of the shoulders.

"Yeah, well, some guys like it when a girl actually uses her brain. Like me."

"Oh right. I forgot your still pretending to be attracted to that braniac. I saw her hanging around outside earlier. Waiting on you I guess." Sharpay's expression was that of disdain, clearly for Gabriella Montez, Troy's girlfriend.

"Not pretending." Troy corrected her.

"I don't believe you." Sharpay shot back.

"What would you know." Troy turned to look at Sharpay, who still stood in front of him, arms crossed defiantly.

"Do you mind?" He asked her. He gestured towards his towel.

"You want me to turn around?" Sharpay offered.

"Turn around. Leave. Whatever works for you." Troy grumbled.

"Don't be mean."

Troy jumped, startled by the sudden closeness of her voice.

"I only came to offer my congratulations and you didn't even say thank you." Sharpay placed a hand on Troy's bare shoulder. She leaned in, dangerously close, so that she could whisper into his ear, "I just wanted to commend you on a job well done. One on one."

Troy swallowed, not immune to Sharpay's seductive charms, no matter the nice guy rep he maintained, one that entailed perfect loyalty to his girlfriend.

"Well thank you." He replied, as composedly as he could, "But I have to go. I really can't be late for my own after party."

"By the way thanks for inviting me." She snapped.

He looked up, surprised at the sudden coolness that took over her voice. She leaned back against the lockers, staring at him icily.

Troy faltered, "Sharpay, everyone's invited."

"Yeah, right." Sharpay rolled her eyes, and scowled at him, "But all the people you actually want at your party all knew about it weeks in advance. You passed out fliers, and I didn't get one."

Troy was completely taken aback by her anger.

"Honestly, I didn't think you'd come to the game. I'm sorry Sharpay." He said sincerely.

"I used to come to your games, when you first made the team. Remember?" She let her head fall back against the locker, her legs still separated from the wall by the bench, so that her chest now stuck out at him while she pouted.

Troy chuckled, "Yes, I do think I remember you showing up a couple of times and shouting, 'Go Troy! Make a touchdown!'"

Sharpay stood up completely again, "Okay. So I'm not much of a sports person. I still showed up for you." She sighed dramatically, "Foolish me. If only I'd known that two short years later, you'd be neglecting to even invite me to your after parties."

"I already said I'm sorry Sharpay. Let me get changed, and then we can go to the party together." Troy slid her his winning smile, but she didn't accept his offer.

She took two threatening steps towards him instead, glinting her eyes mischievously at him.

"I'd rather spend some time, just the two of us." She replied.

She stopped in front of him, and ran her hands up to his freshly washed chestnut hair, running her hands through it gently. In a brief moment of weakness, Troy allowed himself to shut his eyes, enjoying the feel of her fingers in his hair. She leaned in, alarmingly close, and softly pressed her lips against his. He didn't pull away, instead moving his lips, kissing her back. But his conscience soon kicked in, and he roughly pushed Sharpay away.

"I can't." He told her, "Gabriella's waiting for me."

"I've been waiting for you much longer." Sharpay replied.

Forcefully, she pushed Troy against the lockers, kissing him again. This time his hands crept down to rest on her waist, and he even ran his hands just under her shirt a few times, caressing the bare skin that lay beneath, before he withdrew his lips again.

"No. Sharpay I really can't." Troy insisted, "I have to go-"

Sharpay gently shut him up with another kiss. This time she smiled when she felt his tongue begin to softly poke and prod into her own mouth. She quickly opened her mouth more, wanting to engage his tongue as much as possible.

Troy let his hands wander underneath the hem of Sharpay's tank top again, running his hands up and down her smooth hips, and then letting them play across her stomach. He was swiftly becoming lost in her kisses, not even wanting to put up a fight again. He felt her hands reach up to his bare chest, the palms of her hands smooth as a baby's bottom, having never worked a day in her life. She pulled back again for air, and looked at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to try to make me stop again?" She raised her eyebrows at him playfully.

"Uh, Gabriella...and-" Troy tried to finish his fragmented sentence, but instead found himself growing lost in Sharpay's features instead. Her sparkling honey brown eyes, flushed cheeks, soft pouty lips, and the waterfall of blonde tresses, cascading down her back.

Sharpay smiled softly when she noticed Troy gaping, and she pressed herself against him gently, laying one more tender kiss on his mouth.

"You're not doing such a good job fending me off." She noted.

Troy nodded, "I think I'd rather just shut up and kiss you."

"You're making this too easy." Sharpay replied.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as they dove in to each others mouths once more, the feel of their lips meshing giving them both a tingling sensation. Troy's hands roamed up and down Sharpay's hips, taking in the feel of her figure, noting the differences between hers and Gabriella's. Sharpay's waist was tinier, but her hips were slightly wider. The fact that she was more petite than Gabriella meant Troy's hands rested lower to reach her hips, and it somehow made her easier to hold.

It wasn't long before Troy's hands ventured south, squeezing her butt through her skirt. She moaned, and not feeling pressured to take things too slow, he pushed his hands underneath the mini, feeling his loins stir as he felt up her bottom. His lips fell down past her lips, trailing wet kisses down her jaw until he reached her neck. He feasted on it while she ran her fingers through his hair, moaning softly when he located a random sweet spot, south of her right ear.

Sharpay pushed his head away from her neck, and directed her mouth's attention to Troy's chest. She ran her nails up and down his abs while she ravished his chest with kisses. Troy placed his hands lightly on her ribcage, and pulled her back up towards his face. After another kiss, he reached down to the hem of her tank top, slowly trailing it up to expose her stomach. He stopped, and looked up at her, to make sure he had the right away to continue. She nodded her head once, and he lifted the shirt the rest of the way up. She raised her arms to allow him to remove it fully.

Troy tentatively began to raise his hands towards her breasts. Sharpay gently pushed his hands away, and held up her index finger, signaling for him to hold on. She looked him steady in the eyes while she reached behind herself, and unclasped her bra. She let it fall off her shoulders and to the floor, smiling as she saw his appreciative eyes taking in her chest.

"What do you think?" She asked softly.

Troy nodded, searching for words, "Those are... those are nice."

Sharpay giggled, while Troy's eyes remained intently focused on her breasts.

"I honestly didn't think I was going to get this far with you." Troy admitted.

Sharpay smiled, and playfully took his hands into her own, "Well... how far do you want to get?"

She placed his hands on her breasts, and then ran her own hands down his arms, before letting them drop, leaving him on his own. Troy gently squeezed her breasts, while searching for an answer to her question. Were they going to have sex in the locker room? It didn't seem like the most ideal place, and glancing around he couldn't see any other options other than the floor, but at the same time he really didn't want to stop what they were doing.

Sharpay's long thin fingers trickled down Troy's abs, to where his towel was still securely tied across his waist. She raised her eyebrows and looked back up at him with a flirtatious smile. Troy gulped, feeling how close she was to his penis, but trying to remain chill. With one tug, she removed the towel, and let it fall to the ground, allowing Troy's stark erection to be exposed to her eyes.

She smirked, "Having a good time?"

Troy nodded sheepishly, feeling his cheeks redden with embarrassment.

Sharpay grasped his cock in her hand, feeling it once. Troy hissed in surprise, stars exploding in his vision, merely from the contact. She released it, and eyed him curiously.

"How many girls have you been with?" She asked.

Troy was taken aback by her question.

"Uh..." He stuttered, "Well technically... none."

"Troy Bolton the basketball _god _is a virgin?" She grinned.

"Yeah." Troy admitted in defeat, "But Gabriella and I have been planning on doing it soon. We've just been waiting until the time was right."

Sharpay cackled, "Considering your girlfriend is, like, the Virgin Mary, I doubt that will actually happen any time soon."

Troy frowned, "You've never even given her a chance. You know nothing about her. And I know this may come as a shock to you, but being nice to people, even when they _don't _have something you want, isn't a bad thing."

Sharpay's face turned serious, and she stepped foward, to be even nearer to Troy.

"It's not really her fault that I hate her so much. It doesn't even have to do with her." She looked up at Troy, and wrapped her arms around his neck again, "I'd hate anyone who got to be your girlfriend instead of me."

"Instead of you?" Troy rubbed her bare back softly, while processing the question.

Sharpay nodded, "I know Montez isn't your type anyways."

Troy cocked an eyebrow, amused, "She's not?"

Sharpay shook her head, "No. Plenty of guys like girls like her. Shy, sweet, never too demanding. But not you."

"Not me?" Troy couldn't help but smile. As usual, Sharpay Evans was assuming she knew best, yet he found it more charming than annoying.

"You like a challenge." Sharpay finished.

"And you are a challenge?" Troy said it as if it were a question, but a rhetorical one, and Sharpay merely kissed his lips in response.

"I want you to make love to me." She finally addressed just how far the two were going to go.

"Right here?" Troy sounded hesitant, still not fully sold on the locker room as a place for romance.

"Right now." Sharpay answered.

"Okay." Troy nervously fumbled while unclasping and unzipping her skirt. He pushed it down, until it had enough room to fall on its own. Sharpay stepped out of it once it hit the floor, now only clad in stilettos and a pink thong.

Sharpay shoved Troy's shoulders. Shooting her a look, he backed away. Again she approached him and shoved him, and once more he backed away, glaring at her, confused.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Lay down Troy."

"Oh!" Troy did as she instructed, feeling very awkward, "Don't you think it would be better to do this on a bed? We could go back to my after party, and stay in my room the entire time."

"We can still do that." Sharpay said, kneeling down and straddling Troy, "But I want you right now first."

Her thong still remained on her body, while she hovered over his pelvic region, "You do the honors?" She asked.

Troy looped his fingers under the waistband of the flimsy fabric, and then stopped, "Sharpay?"

"Hm?"

He looked up at her, "Um... How many guys have you been with?"

His concern that his virgin status would leave him unable to satisfy her was apparent.

"Well, a couple. There was Javier, our lifeguard at Lava Springs before Montez. Antoine, my old fencing instructor. Oh, and Zeke Baylor, but that only happened one time." Sharpay recited her short list.

"Seriously?" Troy exclaimed, "You actually let Zeke touch you? He bragged about that in the locker room for weeks, but we all thought he was just making it up!"

Sharpay shrugged, "I was really bored, there was nothing good on tv, and he was still all over me at that point. He showed up at my house to bring me cookies, and he got really lucky."

Troy's smile of disbelief faded away, and he chewed on his lip, hesitating before asking the question on his mind, "And how were they?"

Sharpay smiled and leaned down on top of him, "Let's just say, everytime I was with one of them, if I could choose to be with you instead, I would, every time."

"Really?"

Sharpay nodded, "Just relax Troy. It's just sex. Besides, the girl's the one who's suppost to act all sentimental about their virginity, not the guy. And since I don't have mine, you have nothing to worry about."

Troy tried to take her words to heart. Finally, he removed her thong, the final artical of clothing left between the two of them. He grasped her by her hips, and after inhaling, began to lower her sex onto his.

"Oh my god." Troy closed his eyes.

Sharpay smiled, and slowly began to ride him. He steadied her with his hands, amazed at how perfect her rhythm was. As she began to increase her speed, however, Troy struggled to remain aware of what was happening. The feeling was more incredible than anything he had ever experienced, and he repeatedly struggled to push back an orgasm, wanting to please her until she had finished. He moved his hips swiftly with her, and brought his hands up to her breasts, kneading them in an effort to add to the pleasure he was giving her.

Sharpay rode him even quicker, almost bouncing on top of him. The impossibly fast rate became too much for Troy, it being his first time, and he felt himself releasing with a loud groan.

"Don't you dare stop!" Sharpay snapped.

Troy tried his best to continue fucking her while climaxing, as difficult as it was. No sooner had he finished, than she came, with a babble of loud moans and gasps. Being under her, it was harder for him to move in her as much as he wanted to on his own, but he moved as much as he could during her climax, vowing next time he would be on top.

Finally, she stopped all movement, sighing in content. She pulled him out of her, and laid down on top of his body, exhausted. Troy stroked her hair gently and placed an affectionate kiss on the top of her head.

"That was really amazing." He remarked, staring dreamily down at the head of blonde hair, still on a high from the sex.

"I know." Sharpay kissed his chest, "Do you think Gabriella is still waiting outside for you?"

"Oh shit!" Troy exclaimed.

Sharpay sat up and glared at him, and Troy quickly calmed himself down.

"Um, actually, she isn't really on my mind right now." Troy corrected himself, smiling coyly at her.

"She's not?" Sharpay raised her eyebrows.

"No. The only thing on my mind right now is taking you home, and upstairs in my bedroom." Troy stood up, and offered her a hand, pulling her up too, and wrapping his arms around her naked frame.

Sharpay kissed his lips, "What if I told you that in order for that to happen again, you had to break up with Montez, and date me instead."

Troy pretended to think it over for a second, and then leaned down, returning the kiss, "That can be arranged."

* * *

**A/N: If you liked, leave your reviews. **

**Oh, oh! And btw, my story Hidden Love got 19 reviews on the last chapter. It would be so awesome if I got 20, because I've never had that many for a single chapter before. So if you're a closet reader of my fic, I'm begging one of you to come forth and leave me a review! ;)**

**Oh, and if you have any oneshot ideas for this collection, leave them! I'd be happy to write them when I get the chance. :)**

**xoxo, A.**


	5. Here For You, Rated: M

Idea submitted by: ZashleyrulesWildcat4life

Pairing: Troypay (Is it necessary that I always put this?)

Rating: M

As for the summary, she gave me the full story, including the ending, so I'm going to cut it off, so that I won't spoil it for the rest of you:

Troy has a child with Gabriella, who has left him. Sharpay and Troy have been friends forever, and she tries her best to help Troy and be there for him, all the while wanting to tell him she loves him. One night, they have a night of passion, and she finally tells him.

* * *

Sharpay reentered the living room, a pair of pajamas in hand. She smiled at the sight of the five year old, her hair in tangles, staring at the T.V. like a zombie.

"Selena. Come on, it's bedtime."

The dark haired little girl looked away from the television screen, "Already?"

Sharpay smiled, "Already? It's ten thirty. I already let you stay up an hour after your Daddy said you should be in bed."

"But he's not here to tuck me in yet." Selena argued.

Sharpay put her finger to her chin and pretended to think, "Well, I'll tuck you in for now, and as soon as Daddy gets home I'll send him upstairs to kiss you goodnight."

Selena huffed, "I'm not even tired," she persisted.

"I'll read you a story before I turn out the lights." Sharpay bargained.

Not a stranger to these bribes, Selena counteracted, "Two stories."

Sharpay sighed but agreed, "Okay, two stories. Then it's lights out. Your daddy's going to kill me for keeping you up so late."

"It's Friday." The little girl quipped, taking her older blonde companion's hand and walking upstairs with her.

Half an hour later, Sharpay retreated back down the stairwell, Selena having drifted off during the second book she had hand-picked herself. Sharpay nestled herself into the brown leather couch in the den, turning to glance at the oven's digital clock, visible through the open doorway that led to the kitchen. Eleven, and Troy still wasn't home.

She fished for the remote in between the cushions, a place it often ended up after a certain five year old committed the forbidden act of jumping on the furniture while she ingested the latest programming efforts of Nickelodeon.

Successfully locating the device, Sharpay clicked the T.V. on, flipping the channel and allowing the eleven o' clock news to keep her company. She didn't pay attention to the depressing report of a recent kidnapping, but instead allowed her mind to wander and daydream, the entire time the back of her brain focused on Troy's return home.

As soon as she heard a gentle knock on the front door, she leaped from the couch, a grin spreading across her face at his consideration. He had a key to his own home, of course, but didn't want to frighten her by walking in unannounced, knowing she tended to get jumpy at night, and assume all strange noises were burglars.

"Sharpay, it's me." He called through the closed oak door.

Sharpay hurried as quickly as she could towards it, unlocking the deadbolt and throwing the door open. A gust of cool night air assaulted her, but she was too preoccupied with him to notice.

"You're finally home." She greeted him, with a smile.

He hurried in, shedding his coat, and dropping it on the ground while he closed the door and locked it behind himself.

Sharpay quickly picked up his coat, carrying it to the nearest hallway closet and putting it up properly on a vacant hanger.

"Thanks." Troy smiled sheepishly.

Sharpay nodded, and then bit her lip nevously, "You worked really late tonight."

"I know." Troy sighed, "I'm really sorry, and I really appreciate you watching Selena. I just could not find a sitter tonight."

"No, no. I'm happy to watch her." Sharpay insisted, "I wasn't leading to that. I just think you're working too hard. You've been working overtime to the max, and it's a lot for a single person to handle while trying to raise a child on their own."

"I don't really have a choice. With Gabriella gone, her income's missing too, and if I want to be able to keep Selena in this house, I'm going to have to work extra hard for a while." Troy walked towards the couch with Sharpay at his heels, and sat down.

Sharpay was beside him in a matter of seconds, and she placed a hand on his cheek, reassuringly.

Troy smiled, and placed his hand over his. A shudder ran through her body at his touch, and she silently willed the electric feelings his touch brought on to leave.

"I really want to tell you how truly greatful I am for all you've done. You've really been here for Sel and me since Gabriella left, and it means a lot to the both of us. I don't know what I'd do without you." Troy looked into her eyes with sincerity.

Sharpay smiled at her longtime best friend, and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek, "I'm happy to be there for the both of you however I can. You're both great. Gabriella's an idiot."

Troy's face twisted, and he angled his face down, staring at his knees, "She wasn't an idiot. She was the smartest person I knew."

His breath quivered, and Sharpay held hers, waiting for him to lapse into a fit of lament, as he often had in the past month since his wife had run out on him and Selena.

"I just don't see how you can be married to someone for five and a half years, and then one day they just up and leave." Troy began a familiar rant, and Sharpay placed a comforting hand on his knee, "I just don't understand. It seems like she would have taken Sel with her. Believe me, I thank God everyday that she didn't, but I just don't get it."

"Troy, she was obviously sick. You're still blaming yourself, I can see it, and you have to stop. You should be thankful that you have such a wonderful little girl, and that you're such a terrific Daddy. Now come on." She stood up off the couch and offered him her hand.

"What?" He stared at it, confused.

"You're going upstairs and you're going to go to bed. It's late, you've been working all day, and I can tell you're tired." She pointed to the stairs.

"Do you want to stay in the guest room?" Troy asked, "I'll make you chocolate chip pancakes in the morning."

Sharpay smiled, "Sure."

Before Troy had married Gabriella, Sharpay and Troy had often had sleepovers, involving the two staying up the entire night talking, and falling asleep (fully clothed) in his bed together. Of course, during his marriage those had ceased. Lately however, with Gabriella's absence, and Sharpay spending so much of her time consoling Troy and helping look after Selena, the two had begun to rebuild their old teenage traditions.

"Thanks Shar." Troy leaned in, and engulfed her in a hug. Sharpay nestled her head into his neck, feeling guarded in the comfort of his arms. She always wanted to be there.

They held on to one another a little longer than usual, Troy finally pulling back when he worried it might grow awkward eventually. Sharpay smiled softly and the two walked upstairs beside one another.

Sharpay followed Troy into his bedroom, the one he used to share with Gabriella. At the nightstand, a picture frame still held a photograph of Troy, Gabriella, and Selena, giving the illusion that a family that was still whole could live in the house.

Sharpay must have stared at the photo a little too long, lost in her thoughts, because Troy walked behind her and stared at it too.

"I suppose I should probably change that out?" He asked hoarsely. He always seemed to know what was on her mind.

"No. You don't have to. It's a memory." She replied, "They never change."

"Time renders them bitter." Troy said wistfully.

For the second time that night, Sharpay reached up, placing a hand to his cheek.

"I hate seeing you so sad all the time."

"I'm sorry." Troy brought one of his hands up, holding it over Sharpay's, and placed the other low to her hip, embracing his friend again, "I've been moping around you way too often, and it isn't fair. I just don't get much of a chance to show my true feelings around anyone else."

"It's okay. I want to be here for you." She inhaled deeply, "However I can."

Troy looked down at her, sensing she meant more by what she said. She locked eyes with him for a moment, and then tentatively tilted her head up, brushing her lips against his briefly. She pulled back again, looking at him to gage his reaction.

Troy's mind raced. He was going to hurt her, but he had to reject her now, rather than risk hurting their friendship more later. He couldn't do anything with her. If he did, he'd only be using her. The truth was, he hadn't moved past Gabriella yet, and even if he had, he didn't want to be with Sharpay and ruin the friendship they had shared since they were kids.

He closed his eyes for a moment, in an effort to summon the appropriate words to deliver his rejection. However, she misread this, thinking he was shutting his eyes in expectancy of another kiss, and just as he opened his mouth to speak, he felt her lips against his again.

She kissed him so sweetly and innocently, that he had a hard time convincing himself it was wrong to kiss her back. When her arms wrapped gingerly around his neck, and he realized his hands had been rubbing her hips for quite some time, he knew he had waited too long. It had been so long since he had been with anybody, and Sharpay felt so good pressed up against him. In the back of his mind, he knew he was making the wrong decision, but even as he processed this he was reaching down and slipping his arm behind her knees, picking her up and sitting her down on his bed.

He kicked off his shoes, and crawled up on the bed to join her, leaning her back against his pillow, and resuming their kissing.

"Pay?" He moved away from her face and spoke after a moment.

"Mhm?" She replied, reaching up and playing with his hair, smiling at him sweetly.

Again, Troy felt guilty, and regretted how far he'd already moved things by placing her on his bed. As much as he wanted to let himself go, and be with her physically, he wasn't ready emotionally for any sort of romantic relationship.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" He asked her.

Sharpay stared at him silently, her head resting back on the pillow beneath her, blonde hair fanned out in all directions.

"You don't want to?" She asked, a slight pout appearing on her face.

"I do... but I'm just trying to think about the consequences." Troy shifted his upperbody to the right a little uncomfortably, still hovering above her body.

"Troy." Sharpay breathed, playing with the top button on his oxford shirt, "You shouldn't have to be so responsible all the time. Let's have one night without thinking about what it means, or how it will affect us tomorrow. We won't think about anything except for how it makes us feel, right now."

Troy stared hungrily at her lips the entire time she spoke, and when they finally stilled, he swooped down and captured them in his own within an instant. She smiled into the kiss, and he took advantage of her slightly parted mouth to slowly prod his tongue inside. It flicked over hers playfully, and she used her own to caress his tongue for what seemed like hours, though it could have only been seconds.

Troy withdrew when he needed air, and sat up, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it on the ground, before leaning back on the other side of the bed, the side that had once been Gabriella's. He felt a little vengeful towards his former wife as he saw Sharpay rising up, and crawling towards him, before lowering her mouth on his again. He gripped the bottom of her t-shirt with his hands, and she understood, breaking away to allow him the room to remove it.

She, straddled him this time, while he stared at her breasts, encased in a black lace bra.

"Were you planning this or something?" He asked, admiring the lingerie.

Sharpay giggled, "No, why?"

"It's just, that's kind of a fancy bra to have on underneath an Elmo t-shirt." Troy commented.

Sharpay looked down at it and shrugged, "It makes me feel pretty."

"What do you have underneath these sweatpants, then?" Troy grabbed her by the waistband of her pants, and slowly pulled them down, till he revealed a matching g-string.

"Have you always worn this kind of stuff underneath your clothes?" He asked, staring at her underwear, hunger building up inside of him.

"Usually." Sharpay shrugged again.

Troy shook his head, "If only I had known."

Sharpay layed down on top of him, to resume their making out, and Troy was able to fully slip the sweatpants off her legs, tossing them off the bed, with their other discarded clothing. His lower region jumped, as he felt Sharpay's small hands begin to unbutton his pants.

"Easy boy." Sharpay joked softly, giggling and kissing Troy again. She unzipped his pants slowly, almost torturing him, until she finally began to pull them off of him. Troy's manhood stood stiff in his boxers, and she chuckled, groping him softly through the cloth a couple of times, each time elicting a deep moan from within him.

He placed a hand on each of her hips, and brought her body closer to him again, reaching around her to unclasp her bra. Sharpay panted just a little in anticipation, as he slowly brought the straps around the front, before finally removing it. The cold air of the room made her nipples poke out to greet him, and he pressed gently on her back, lowering her more until he had one fully encased in his mouth.

He flipped her over, so that he was again on top, and lowered his mouth to her chest again, softly sucking on each of her breasts, alternating every so often. Sharpay closed her eyes and moaned, raking her fingers through Troy's chestnut colored locks.

"Mmm, Troy, that feels so good." She drew the word "good" out a mile long, and he felt his cock twitching again. He could have sworn he'd never been as hard as he was now, and he'd be an honest man. There was something about her that was just more arousing than any of the other girls he'd ever been with, including Gabriella.

Slowly, he trailed his mouth down her stomach, leaving occasional love bites and kisses at random. He reached the top of her underwear, and she spread her legs wider for him, the sight of soaked and ruined panties greeting him.

"Damn, Pay." He cursed, trailing a finger over the wet mess, "It's been a while for you too, huh?"

Sharpay bit her lip, writhing under his touch, and nodded, "Please Troy." She pleaded, her teeth clenched.

Troy obliged, hooking his thumbs inside the waist band of her underwear, and slowly pulled it down her thighs. Sharpay let out a hiss when she was fully exposed, cool air hitting her in the most intimate of places. Troy ran a finger along her, trailing upwards towards her clit, building the anticipation for her. He finally ran his finger over the swollen lump, and repeated the ministrations again and again.

"Mmmmm. Troy, uhm, please more." She moaned out each word, and he looked up at her, to find her grasping her own breasts in her hands, her face twisted with pleasure.

He finally lowered his mouth to her, and slowly prodded his tongue up inside of her, keeping his hand working on her clit the entire time.

"Oh god. Ah, Troy. Yeah, right there..." She babbled on above him, arching her back, pushing herself up against him, even closer to his face, "That feels so good."

Troy couldn't believe after all the years he'd known her, and how many times they'd slept over at each others house, that they were finally having sex. One the one hand, it had never seemed possible because of how long they had known each other and been only friends, and yet on the other hand, it was all the more natural because of that.

"Faster." Sharpay was still talking above him, and he was suddenly flooded with affection for her, kissing her folds before tonguing her again.

"I'm almost there." She curled her toes, gripping the sheets beneath her. Taking note of this, Troy suddenly pulled his mouth away from her, leaving one more kiss between her legs before lifting himself up.

"No!" She protested. She looked down at him, panting, "Why'd you stop?"

Troy responded by finally pulling his boxers off of himself, freeing his erection, and pushing it between her legs again, nudging at her folds.

"Yes. Please." Sharpay hissed writhing beneath him, craving the orgasm she had come so close to reaching.

He tried to hold her off a minute more, to further the intensity when he finally pushed into her, but she began to shake in anticipation, and primitively clawed his back, pulling him to her.

Troy yelped in pain, and fell submissive to her violence, plunging himself inside of her. They both moaned loudly at the sudden unison, and after checking her face to make sure she wasn't in any pain, he began to move slowly in her, both grunting at the delicious friction. She was tighter than Gabriella too. Although Troy knew that was an unfair comparison, considering Sharpay had never birthed a child, he couldn't help but smirk at how easily he was able to reduce his ex-wife to inferiority.

"Troy, you're amazing." She murmured.

Troy kissed her lips in response, and increased his speed, bringing both of them near completion.

"Sharpay..." He bit his lip hard, doing his best to hold his climax off until she reached hers.

"Troy, I'm cumming." She groaned.

She peppered his chest with tiny kisses, until she suddenly let out a loud gasp and tilted her head back, quivering in orgasm. She let out a loud scream of pleasure, and Troy felt himself release inside of her, with such force that he felt temporarily paralyzed for a moment, stiffening as he emptied his load.

Finally, they both collapsed, and Sharpay kissed his lips one final time, snuggling happily into his arms.

They laid there for a while, sticky bodies in tangled sheets, both content. Sharpay drew small shapes on his chest with her fingers, glancing up at his face every so often.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked softly.

Sharpay drew an intake of breath, "Troy?"

"Mhm?" He stroked her hair softly.

"I-" She hesitated, and looked up at him, inhaling deeply, "I love you."

"What?" Troy widened his eyes in alarm, and pulled away from her. Without realizing it, in his effort to separate their bodies, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her to the other side of the bed, causing Sharpay to widen her own eyes in offense.

"What happened to one night without thinking what it means, only how it makes us feel in the moment?" Troy felt his heart pounding in his chest, a mixture of guilt, fear, and shame.

"I know." Sharpay felt her bottom lip quivering, and bit down on it briefly to still it, "But... that was so amazing, and I just couldn't hold off from telling you any longer."

"Any longer?" Troy asked, in shock, "Sharpay, I... I'm so sorry."

Again, her lips were trembling, and she swallowed, hard, "It's okay, Troy."

"Sharpay, my wife just left me a couple of months ago. I've been hurting, and I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. You're my best friend, and I love you... just not in that way." Troy couldn't believe how quickly all of his predicted consequences were coming true. He really could have just ruined their friendship, and all because after fifteen years of knowing Sharpay, he couldn't keep it in his pants for one night.

"I understand." Sharpay's voice cracked, and she felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment, "I just needed to let you know once."

She stood, clutching the sheets around her to shield her body, while she fished around on the ground for her clothes, "I should probably be heading home now."

"I thought you were going to spend the night." Troy could feel his heart sinking, not wanting things to change between them.

"I'd kind of like to sleep in my own bed tonight, if that's alright with you." Sharpay was quickly throwing her clothes on her body, dieing to get out of his room.

"I'm so sorry Pay." Troy said, hating the look on her face, that no matter how hard she was trying to suppress it, clearly read of a broken heart.

"Troy, stop appologizing. I'm fine. I'll talk to you later, okay?" She tried her best to look in his eyes and smile. As soon as he mustered back a nod, she dashed for the bedroom door, hurrying down to her car, feeling hot tears finally freeing themselves, trailing down her flushed face.

* * *

Troy still lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, and thinking about Sharpay. He thought back to his and Gabriella's wedding day, how he'd stood on the altar, and caught himself staring at Sharpay several times, because she looked so beautiful, even while wearing one of the hideous bridesmaid dresses Gabriella had picked out. Then he thought about how much she'd been there for him in the past months; how great she was with Selena, treating her like her own child; how she always managed to brighten his day even in his worst of moods. How much he loved her laugh, and loved to be around her, how much he... loved her.

Troy felt a knot twist into his stomach, and he sat up, feeling like the world's largest idiot. He loved Sharpay. It was so obvious, but the feelings had so long ago been repressed and pushed to the back of his mind that he hadn't even realized it himself until now. He loved her.

He couldn't wait until the morning. He had to find Sharpay now, and tell her how he felt. Troy stood, quickly slipping his clothes back on, and then walked down the hall to his daughter's room. He felt a little guilty to take her out of her bed in the middle of the night, but it was after midnight, and finding a sitter was definitely out of the question.

Fortunately, Selena didn't wake up when he lifted her out of bed and carried her out to the car. She stirred a little when he buckled her in, but her lids remained sealed shut, and Troy successfully pulled out of his driveway without complaints.

* * *

Sharpay lay in bed, feeling lightheaded and emptied after a long cry. The sticky dried tears covering her face, neck, and chin felt disgusting, but she was too filled with self wallowing to wipe them away. The whole night had been a mistake, and she regretted it, realizing she had ruined the friendship they had held for years.

In the back of her mind, she thought she heard a car pulling into the driveway, but brushed it off, assuming it was a neighbor's. Only when she heard the doorbell ring, did she leap out of bed, her mind racing. She ran out of her room and down the stairs, forgetting how repulsive she must have looked in the alarm that came with having a one a.m. visitor.

When she swung open the door, Troy stood there, a sleeping Selena in his arms.

"Pay." Troy had imagined on the car ride over that he would immediately deliver those three special words as soon as Sharpay swung open the door.

But instead, Sharpay caught him off guard, reaching for Selena before he had a chance to say anything else, and taking her into her own arms.

"It's late." Sharpay hiss whispered, "She should be in bed."

"She never woke up." Troy defended himself.

Sharpay carried Selena into the living room, while Troy shut the door behind himself and followed her in. She laid Selena down on the couch, grabbing a blanket that hung on the end of it and covering the little girl. She then beckoned Troy into the kitchen.

When the lights were turned on, Sharpay's forgotten tearstained face was revealed.

"Sharpay." Troy softly stroked her cheek, "You've been crying."

"What are you doing here Troy?" She looked exasperated and exhausted, and Troy felt yet another dose of guilt course through him.

"I made a really huge mistake Sharpay, and I'm sorry." He said.

"Yeah, I know. We slept together. Look, Troy, it's late and I really don't feel like talking about it anymore. I'm sorry too, and I just want to get to bed now." Sharpay felt a fresh batch of tears threatening to spring from her watery eyes, and she turned away from Troy again, only to have him grab her and turn her around again.

"No." He placed his hands on her cheeks, running his thumbs beneath he eyes, catching the fresh tears, "I mean when you told me you loved me and I freaked out. Sharpay, I love you too. And I'm sorry I didn't realize it until tonight."

He leaned down and kissed her, holding her body close to his.

Sharpay smiled and looked at him when he finally pulled away, "I realized it years ago."

* * *

A/N: I know it's been forever since I added to the collection, but I hope you all liked. Leave reviews. And if you want to submit an idea for the collection, that would be great.

xoxo.


End file.
